


Under the Night Lights

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Today had been a long day for Kaede. Now that she had a Saturday off, she could finally have some quality time with her fiancee.





	Under the Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 15: Intimacy

After an entire day of the romantic date Rantarou had organized for both of them, the two walked together into a love hotel with Kaede clinging onto his arm.

“So, which room do you want?” Rantarou asked.

“Hmmm...” Kaede thought while pouting, with her index finger on her chin. She wondered for a while as Rantarou kept switching from one room to another, until one caught her attention. “I want the one with the city view.”

“...Huh?” Rantarou was confused. “You sure?”

“W-we can just close the curtain right before we... you know...” Kaede said while covering her flustered face.

Rantarou looked at the preview of said room. “It doesn’t have a curtain, though.”

“It doesn’t?!” Kaede was startled. “W-well, then the glass should be made of one way mirror of some sort, right?! I mean, the point of love hotels in the first place is to give privacy to the couples, isn’t it?!”

“Does it really need to have city view?” Rantarou asked in discomfort.

“It does!” Kaede insisted and pouted.

Rantarou looked into her eyes to see her persistence and determination—something she has always had ever since the first time they knew each other. But that persistence faded the moment she started speaking again. “O-or, if you really don’t want it, then...”

Rantarou sighed as he patted her head. “It’s alright, Honey...” he tried to reassure her. “It’s our anniversary today. So long as you’re happy, so am I.”

“Thanks...” Kaede chuckled. She smiled as she tipped her toe, trying to give him a peck on his lips, but...

“Sssshhh... not now,” Rantarou shushed as he put his hand on her lips to stop her. “Gotta save the best part for the best moment, don’t you think?” he winked at her.

“Ha ha, yeah...” Kaede giggled.

After taking the key to their room, the two went to the elevator. Rantarou pressed the open button on the wall, as the elevator door opened. “Ladies first...” he said while blocking the elevator door with his hand to keep it from closing. Kaede entered the elevator and giggled at him. Rantarou then followed her into the elevator as the door closed right before them.

As the elevator ascended, Kaede leaned onto Rantarou’s chest so she could hear his heartbeat. “I love this sound...” she whispered. Rantarou smiled as he pulled her closer into his arms, while one of his free hands fiddled with her hair. Kaede shut her eyes and eased herself in his embrace, immersing herself into the melody of his heartbeat.

The two stayed in each other’s arms until the elevator stooped at the top floor. “Oh, we’re here already?” Kaede was the first one to react.

As the elevator door opened, Rantarou blocked the elevator door again to let Kaede leave first, as he followed her right after. “So, where’s our room?” she asked.

“Well, the key says 730, so...” Rantarou wondered as he held Kaede’s hand and took her along with him, following the panels on the wall until they found their room.

Rantarou then opened the room with the key he brought and let Kaede to enter the room before him.

The two entered a spacious hotel room with a double-sized bed, a counter, and most importantly, a panoramic transparent window that spanned across the minimalist-styled room. The bed was nothing sort of terrible, but it didn’t stood out to Kaede either. Instead, she stood there in front of the window, fazed by the view of the night sky. There weren’t too many stars on the sky there, but the glowing lights from the cars and the streetlights and the buildings from outside were also magnificent.

Rantarou smiled and walked closer to her. “You like it?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed. “The city looks... different from here.”

Rantarou looked to the side to get a better view of the panorama from his angle. “Yup,” he replied. “Seeing it from the top does feel different.”

Kaede then looked behind her to get a better view of Rantarou’s face. Rantarou then leaned closer to her as their lips met. She returned his kiss as one of her hands went to the back of his head, pulling him closer while her other hand clasped his hands that were still holding her.

Kaede then parted from the kiss as she turned around and fixed her position in his arms. Rantarou licked his lips, his tongue tracing the remaining of her lip balm from her kiss. “...Sugar plum?”

“Your favorite,” Kaede smiled cheerily. Then, she leaned onto his chest again. “Anyway, thank you... for everything you’ve done today...” she whispered while smiling. “Happy anniversary.”

Rantarou lifted her chin with his fingers, leading her gaze into his eyes. His thumb stroked her lower lip. “Happy anniversary to you too...” he whispered against her lips, causing her to blush. Then, he leaned for another kiss.

They continued kissing gently as Kaede wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as her kiss escalated to be more... demanding. She licked Rantarou’s lower lip in a teasing manner, causing him to groan against her mouth. Kaede smirked against his mouth without letting go. Taking it as a challenge, Rantarou also slid his tongue into her mouth. Kaede then opened her mouth as Rantarou pulled her closer so that their tongues roamed deeper inside each other’s mouth. As they continued to immerse themselves in their passionate kiss, his hands traced her legs as he wrapped both of her legs around his waist. With neither of them letting go of the other, he sat on the bed with her sitting on his lap.

Kaede was the first one to let go. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling as they both were still trying to catch their breaths. Kaede then switched her glance from him to the city view outside the window. The view still felt the same from the first time she entered the room, but...

“What’s wrong?” Rantarou asked, noticing her abrupt pause.

Kaede was startled hearing his breathy question. “N-nothing, I just...”

Rantarou only smiled, fully aware that she was still fazed by the panorama of the night view.

Kaede sighed as she nuzzled Rantarou’s head closer onto the crook of her neck so she could feel his warm breath brushing against it. “You can continue now...” she said while grabbing his green hair with one of her hands and lead his mouth onto her jawline, while her other hand held onto his back to keep her position. He gave some tiny kisses on her jawline and slid up to her earlobe to nibble it. She shuddered as she felt his mouth tickling her ears, causing her other free hand to claw his back that she was holding onto.

“S-sorry,” Rantarou said as he abruptly stopped kissing her earlobe, noticing her profuse blushing. “I keep forgetting that your ears are sensitive.”

“I-it’s okay...” Kaede whispered and bit her lower lip, signaling that she actually kind of enjoyed it. “More importantly, does your back hurt?”

“Not really...” he answered. “Don’t worry.”

Rantarou then pushed Kaede down from his lap and laid her gently on the bed. He took of his shirt to reveal his firm body with her legs still wrapped around him. After that, he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers, earning a smile from her. Meanwhile, his hands slid underneath her lilac blouse, making their way to unclasp her bra and tenderly cup her breasts. Kaede gently moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer for another kiss, while her hips moved up and down to grind against him. She conducted the rhythm of their kiss like her musical piece. Her tongue and her hips kept changing tempo from slow, to fast, to moderate, adjusting the speed at will, leading Rantarou’s hands to fondle her breasts in the same pacing.

Feeling Kaede was already soaked, Rantarou parted so both of them could catch their breath. Between both of them, Kaede seemed to be the one more fatigued, yet she also seemed dissatisfied. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her thighs against each other, desperate for friction. Desperate for having all of Rantarou inside her right there and then. However, at the same time she also seemed nervous.

“It’s okay, Honey. Take your time,” Rantarou told her while giving her a peck on her forehead. “Tomorrow is Sunday, anyway. We have plenty time to stay here.”

Kaede only sighed and let out a weak smile.

Rantarou then moved his hand away from her breasts and went to unbutton her blouse one by one. He pulled the hem of her blouse and opened it to reveal her alluring collarbone, shoulder, and midriff, while her already exposed neck now seemed even more tempting to him. Noticing his gaze at her shoulder, Kaede smiled at him and said, “You can leave some marks if you want.”

“Really?” Rantarou asked in concern.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed in reassurance.

“Okay then...” he said as he bent down and kissed her neck. His kiss started of slow and sweet, as she held onto his hair while squirming and giggling. After that, he started sucking and biting her neck harder, turning her giggly squirm into gasps and moans. His mouth traced along her neck and shoulders and collarbone, giving love marks here and there. Meanwhile, Kaede continued rubbing her thighs together as the heat between them became more intense.

Kaede then led Rantarou’s mouth lower so that he trailed down to give some loving kisses on her cleavage. Rantarou took off for a bit to take a break, as he noticed her unclasped bra was still covering her breasts. Then, he removed the hook of the bra straps so that he could take it off without unnecessary force. After revealing Kaede’s large, perky breasts, Rantarou leaned down to put one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand proceeded to pinch her other nipple. Kaede held onto him as she kept moaning and gasping for air. Then, he switched his mouth to the other nipple, and vice versa. As he continued his ministrations, Kaede’s moans became even less controllable than before.

After a while, Rantarou took off so they both could take a break. They both panted heavily, despite not starting the main event yet.

“Am I... hurting you...?” he asked her while also having a hard time catching his own breath.

Kaede shook her head while smiling. “Not at all,” she said. “Don’t worry... you did well...”

“Good then...” Rantarou sighed in relief. He leaned down again to give some tender kisses on Kaede’s breasts to ease her for a bit.

Kaede then led his mouth lower to her midriff, as he continued kissing it tenderly all over the place while also giving occasional love marks on some places around it. She eased herself in his tender kisses, biting her lip while also giggling.

After that, Kaede led his mouth even lower to her most sensitive part. Rantarou then slid her skirt down, revealing her soaking lacy pink panties. He kissed each of her inner thighs, alternating from one to another. After he took off, he licked his fingers and slid them through her panties first, and then into her, making her squirm even more.

“Do you like it?” he asked. Kaede didn’t say a word, she only nodded while biting her lower lip.

Earning her respond, Rantarou then started moving his fingers inside her. Kaede then flinched as she struggled under him, her hands holding onto the bed sheet. But before she could get off just yet, Rantarou stopped abruptly and slid her panties off. Then, he leaned down and breathe against her before he could start.

“Can I...?” he asked for the last time, his heated breath ghosting her core. Kaede only nodded and whimper weakly.

Rantarou then leaned lower onto as he gave open-mouth kisses down there while holding her thighs, keeping her from flinching too hard. Kaede held onto him even tighter, her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling them. He kept alternating between little sucks and flicking his tongue on her clit for a while until Kaede threw her head back onto her bead as she came inside his mouth.

Rantarou took off and wiped off the excess of the fluid in his mouth. Next, he went up again to give a reassuring kiss on Kaede’s forehead and hold her in his arms. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?” he whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

“Mm-hmm...” Kaede hummed and nodded, kissing him back. She rested on his shoulder for a while. Then, she took off and glanced down at his jeans.

“Sure...” Rantarou said as he unzipped his jeans, fully knowing what her gaze meant.

Kaede then slid down one of her hands underneath his underpants and grabbed the hard bulge in it. She looked up and pulled Rantarou closer with her other free hand to her to lock their lips together, while her hand continued to stroke his dick. Soon as Rantarou moaned against her mouth, Kaede took off both of her hand and her mouth from him. Instead, she slid down both his jeans and his underpants, revealing his erection.

Kaede leaned down on the bed, spreading her legs for him. Rantarou positioned herself above her, his fingers lifting up her chin. “You’re ready now?” he asked while looking into her eyes.

“Yeah,” she answered while smiling and wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

Rantarou then pushed himself into Kaede slowly. As he slid deeper into her, her moans grow more in pleasure and less in pain. He thrust his hips back and forth as he could feel inside her getting wetter and tighter the more he thrust. His hands explored her body, making their way to cup and fondle her breasts. Rantarou leaned down and nuzzled against Kaede’s neck, “I... love you...” he whispered between his panting.

“M-me too... ah...” Kaede replied him between her moans. At the same time, she pulled Rantarou closer to her with her arms as her nails clawed his shoulder. She also wrapped her legs to pull him closer, so she could feel even more and deeper frictions of him inside her. They both kept panting, moaning, and whispering each other’s names as their heated breaths were against their mouth. They intertwined their fingers together, lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes. They occasionally gave each other gentle kisses between their moans, resting their foreheads onto each other’s.

Rantarou’s thrusts eventually got weaker as he could feel something warm and vibrant building up in the pit of his stomach. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge as his entire body was starting to convulse. “K-Kaede...” he called her.

Kaede could barely react as she was also feeling her entire body being tightened, not only because of how deep Rantarou felt inside her. She had no idea what to do other than holding him even tighter in her arms.

“I-I’m gonna...” he tried to warn her, but he was too overwhelmed by not only how Kaede was squeezing on him inside, but also the tense feeling all over his body.

Rantarou and Kaede let out loud moans as they both could feel themselves coming together. Kaede arched her back and she felt like her entire body was drained. She felt like she lost all of her senses for a moment except the feeling of Rantarou’s warm cum filling up inside her, so much that some of it escaped her and wet their bed.

Rantarou’s body fell down next to Kaede’s. He could feel his body weakened right after the intense feeling he felt with Kaede. He opened his eyes as he slowly—albeit not fully recovered from his orgasm, noticing Kaede was in even more of a drained state than himself. He sighed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, causing her to regain her consciousness, even just a bit.

“So, um... did it go well for you?” Rantarou asked her while giving another kiss on her forehead.

“Mm-hmm...” Kaede hummed weakly as she raised up to kissed him in the lips. “How about you?” she asked while wrapping her arms around his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. “Was it good?”

“Yup...” he answered while returning her embrace.

Kaede looked outside through the window. The sky was still dark with some glowing city lights decorating it.

The night sky seemed the same from before.

Kaede then leaned onto Rantarou’s chest so she could hear his heartbeat—louder than ever before. “I love this sound...” she whispered. “And I love you...” She closed her eyes and eased herself in his embrace, immersing herself into the melody of his heartbeat.

Realizing that she fell asleep, Rantarou smiled as he pulled her closer into his arms, while one of his free hands fiddled with her hair. He kissed her forehead again and nuzzled against it while he was still holding her. “I love you too...” he whispered as he also fell asleep along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote porn. My parents must be proud of me.
> 
> I kinda tried my best to keep it romantic/sensual ~~omg i’m so vanilla~~ and not too overblown, and also this is my first time writing smut so...
> 
> Also I’m kinda late in my timezone but I think it’s still the 15th in the US so... 
> 
> hhhhh please be gentle


End file.
